The present disclosure is related to a zoom lens which is particularly favorably suited for use in digital cameras, interchangeable lens digital cameras, and cinematic cameras. The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus equipped with the zoom lens.
Zoom lenses having five group configurations for use in digital cameras, interchangeable lens digital cameras, and cinematic cameras are known, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2003-287681, 61(1986)-286813, 2014-102526 and 2013-182246.